Tainted Kitsune
by emonaru
Summary: Sasuke never lost his clan and Naruto lost more than he could ever deal with. Will Naruto, with the desire to avenge his fallen village, be the one who actually turns traitor?  AUish  Yaoi
1. Prologue

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.**

**Emonaru: **Welcome back my old readers and hello new ones! It's a pleasure to meet you!! Um this is another planned fic so please do not request pairings for it! **_There might NOT even be any pairings_**….and if there are they're gonna be **YAOI! **And this is my very own private project. So if you don't like it go read another of my many other stories! . " I'm writing this story for myself only. I just wanted to take a crack at this idea that's been swinging in my head for a while now. I _would_ like to know if you like it though!

**Warning: **OOCness, violence, slight AUness (It's a village fic, but it won't follow the story line, not really anyways, I'm gonna make up a lot of stuff).

**One more thing if you review: **Don't say I'm just switching naruto and Sasuke's role on certain events. If you do I'll post the next chapter after a very longggg time, instead of a week's wait.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

xxX-Prologue-Xxx

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a remote small village hidden in the mountains lay a town in ruins, ablaze in hellish fire. The sky was blackened with smoke. The air tainted with the strong metallic smell of blood. The dead lay broken on the floor like rag dolls. The few who still survived stood and fought bravely. A group of ninja cloaked in black capes and faceless masks descended on the city like a black cloud. The screams of the victims erupted almost immediately. More blood was shed.

On a mountain that overlooked the broken remains of a once proud village stood a little boy clad in blue with light blond hair. A man stood at his right. He like the ninja's below was also clad entirely in black and his face too was hidden behind a faceless mask. The boy could only stand and watch as his _village_ , his _home_ was destroyed before his very eyes.

"_Why_…?" the boy asked with a tremble as he turned to face the ninja tearing his eyes away from the horrible scene. His heart quailed under his chest as the ninja lowered his mask, revealing a horribly familiar face. And then he snapped. The familiarity of the face breaking him and his emotions overflowed as he opened his mouth to speak.

" Why did you do this brother! Why?!" He screamed as tears streamed down his cheeks. "How could you destroy our home! Our friends!!! Our family!! How!! Why did you do this…just _please_ tell me why brother" his voice lowered to a heartfelt whisper. His eyes pleading him to explain all this horror.

"Sacrifices must be made little brother." His older brother answered dispassionately. He pulled the mask back on his face and reached for his bloodied katana. He walked forward, the katana glinting malevolently. Images of his parent's slit throats flooded his mind. He shook as his elder brother continued to draw forward. Images of his friends, the villagers being slaughtered one by one by his brother continued to invade his mind.

"No." he whispered as his brother drew forward. He stumbled back, as fear overtook him. "NO!" and he ran. _I'm scared, I'm scared!!!_

His feet carried him to the forest. His breathing was getting labored. His vision blurring. He didn't know how long he would last then a leaf rustled and pain erupted. He stumbled and fell forward on his knees with a cry.

A long katana blade was protruded from between his right shoulder blade. He looked up only to find his brother face a mere inches from his own. His brother pulled back his katana back sharply wrenching another scream of pain from him. Cold eyes surveyed him.

"Please don't kill me!" he choked out as blood streamed from his wound. Tears running down his cheeks helplessly. "Please I don't want to die!!"

"Such a disgrace otouto. As pitiful as this village is at least they fought and died like any true shinobi would have" His brother said coldly. His mask gone from his face once more, his contempt visible. The blonde flinched. " You were always so weak little brother. I will not sully my hands with the blood of a weakling. I will let you cling to your pathetic life. So go ahead and run. Flee little brother."

"But remember this otouto I only spare you at a whim. And if you ever wish to avenge our fallen village then live to kill me, live to destroy me. Live in hate and anger, live to kill the one who murdered your family, the one who destroyed everything you once knew and cherished. Live in everything that will make you powerful and use it to destroy me. One day I will come back otouto. Do not disappoint me when the time comes." and then as swiftly as he had come his brother disappeared in a small gust of wind.

The boy stared numbly at the sky for a second and then picked himself up. His feet carried him back to his destroyed village. Not a soul stirred. _It seemed the ninja's have done their job well. _Ran through his mind with no emotion. Everything felt so numb. So surreal.

Like he was in a dream. No a _nightmare_. The bodies of former friends and villagers were littered all over the floor. He passed by them without a glance. His wound was getting steadily worser, his vision was blurring so badly he could barely make out any shapes. And the realness of the situation had still not sunken in.

His house lay in ruins like the other houses were. He opened the battered and bloodied door and walked to his parents room. Across the bed lay his parents eye sockets empty and faces drawn in surprise and horror, their throats slit. For a second all he did was stare and then reality crashed upon him. The deadly suffocating silence that had descended on the village was broken by a bloodcurdling scream.

A scream so full of agony and anguish that it left him reeling. He didn't know how long he screamed but as his voice broke he fell on his knees and crawled forward toward his parents bed and sobbed. And as his vision blurred and faded away he heard the sound of footsteps. Voices began to shout. He struggled to stay alert as a horrible realization hit him , maybe…,maybe his brother had second thoughts and had decided to finish the job, but he was too tired and soon,unwillingly, gave in to the darkness….

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The village had been annihilated. _That was the only way he could describe it as they made their way through the broken remains of the village. The bodies were torn beyond recognition. This had not been just been a village raid. It had been a full blown _assassination _of a village. Sarutobi, the Sandaime, thought as he and a handful of anbu searched for any survivors.

_The attack had been swift_, he observed. And not only that but it was carefully orchestrated. Whoever had attacked had planned this well. It had taken the whole village by surprise and in that few seconds received a death blow. It was unheard of that such a thing could of happened to hidden village of cloud , who had been one of the top villages in fire country with the most elite jounin and medical nin's.

"Are there any survivors?" Sarutobi asked a anbu as they gathered together to share information. Each had to go in pairs of two for precaution. It wouldn't bode well for them if the enemy was merely lying in wait. It wound end disastrously especially with such a formidable enemy..

"Not yet Sandaime sama," a eagle masked anbu answered. "We haven't checked the Hiwatari household yet. We've reported sightings of the enemy fleeing. They managed to escape us I'm sorry to report tough."

" I see. We'll deal with them later then." Sarutobi said with a wave of his hand. "Let us proceed to the Hiwatari household now shall we. The rest of you scour ahead." With that said he walked forward followed by a silent anbu. The rest bowed respectfully and dispersed.

They reached the Hiwatari mansion in minutes. It was magnificently still standing but it was still as heavily charred as the rest of the village. They entered cautiously. The house was ominously quiet. And as they looked around the silence was broken by a bloodcurdling scream that seemed to cut at the silence with a knife. Sarutobi felt the hair at the nape of his neck rise.

He followed the noise with great urgency. Someone had survived this horror. And it sounded like a young child. It was growing fainter. He made his way to the master bedroom and swung the doors open and ventured in. On a bed sobbing was a blond little boy, barely six years old cuddling to the bodies of his deceased parents. The sight was heart wrenching to the kind hearted hokage.

"Genma get a medic nin now!" Sarutobi shouted as he rushed forward. The anbu nodded and disappeared in a poof. This was bad. There were no immediate medic nin's on the team sent out today, merely anbu. All medic nin's were back in konoha at the moment. The hokage shook of this thought and focused on the situation at hand.

Hauntingly familiar sapphire eyes gazed at him dazedly with fear. Then they rolled back and the body of the boy lurched forward. Sarutobi caught the boy in his embrace and examined him with a critical eyes. He checked the pulse and heard with horror the heart beating erratically and rapidly…. _slowing down. _The boy would die soon if nothing was done! The blow dealt to him had been too close to his heart! And as he checked the boy shirt he saw the blood was not of his parents but his own!

"Hokage sama!!" the now identified shinobi named Genma shouted as he rushed into the room with a medic in tow. _Tsunade_, Sarutobi identified with relief. Tsunade was one of his most accomplished student and one of the best medic nin in konoha. He shook it off quickly and turned more serious in the next second however. Right now was not a time to get distracted. A life hung in the balance right now.

" I came as soon as I could hokage sama! Now what happened!?" Tsunade shouted as she pulled out her medic tools and started to apply pressure on the wound on the small blond with her chakra. Her eyebrows creased in worry as the blood continued to pour from the wound. Her hands shook. It was happening all over again. She wasn't going to save him. She couldn't even save a _little kid_. Like she couldn't save Dan or her precious little brother…

"Tsunade! Get a hold of yourself women! A life hangs in the balance!" Sarutobi barked. Tsunade shook her head and with a determined look applied more pressure on the wound with more chakra. The blood stopped rushing out and she began to bandage him carefully. She grimaced at the gaping hole. Who could of done this to a little kid?!

"He's gonna be okay now." Tsunade informed the hokage. "I have him stabilized now. But we need to get him to a hospital fast. He's not in any immediate danger but another attempt on his life right now will destroy him. And should that occur not even I will be able to save him."

"Yes, I agree." Sarutobi said with a nod. Then he turned to the anbu and addressed him. "Genma call back all surrounding anbu's. There's nothing else we can do here. We're going back to konoha." Genma nodded and disappeared in a puff.

"What happened?" Tsunade repeated as she gestured to the blond and then paused as she surveyed the dead bodies on the bed. And then she pressed her hands to her mouth as she looked in horror out the window and saw the bodies of other villagers scattered on the ground. "Oh my god."

"The hidden village of cloud has fallen." Sarutobi informed with a grim face. Tsunade whirled to face him her face portraying her incredulity and horror at the news.. "How can that be!? Cloud is strong! Who could have been strong enough to defeat them?"

" We don't know at the moment. I'm having anbu investigate it as we speak. The council is not gonna be happy with this news." Sarutobi informed and sighed tiredly. This would _really_ not sit well with the council.

Tsunade shook her head in distress but shook it off and addressed the more important issue. "Do we know the number of casualties? How many have survived?" Sarutobi remained silent so tsunade pressed forward. "This is important hokage sama! I need to know how many more medic nin's konoha will need to send if the situation is as dire as you say it is!!!"

Sarutobi didn't answer but walked forward and headed to the boy. He ran his hand through the unruly blond hair and faced tsunade and finally answered in a grim voice. "He is the only survivor Tsunade. Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC….


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.**

**Emonaru: **Welcome back my old readers and hello new ones! It's a pleasure to meet you!! Um this is another planned fic so please do not request pairings for it! **_There might NOT even be any pairings_**….and if they are they're gonna be **YAOI! **And this is my very own private project. So if you don't like it go read another of my many other stories! . " I'm writing this story for myself only. I just wanted to take a crack at this idea that's been swinging in my head for a while now. I _would_ like to know if you like it though!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xxX-Chapter 1-Xxx

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Everything was white. That was the first thing he noticed as he opened his eyes. It was too bright. He raised a hand and covered his face. And the smell. It was _sickening. Where was he? _He lowered his arm and raised himself up as he looked around. _A hospital? What was he doing here?_ He tried to remember the last thing that happened.

_Flashback_

_Naruto ran downstairs. He was so excited! Today would be his first day in the academy! "Aniki, Aniki!!" naruto shouted as he raced into the kitchen._

"_Whoa slow down little man!" his mom shouted with a smile as she prepared breakfast. Her brunet hair tied up in a loose ponytail. "What's the hurry honey?"_

"_I need to find aniki! He promised to train me before I went to the academy." Naruto said with a pout. "I can't find him anywhere mom!"_

_"Cain's out training in the back honey. Hurry and you might be able to catch him before he goes on another one of his anbu missions." His mom informed with a proud smile. Cain was their family's pride and joy. Naruto all but flew out the door at the news._

_Naruto smiled as he saw a familiar figure throwing kunai's. Each kunai hit it's target with perfect accuracy. "Cain-nee!!" Naruto hollered as he ran forward. His brother paused and missed his mark. _

"_What's up otouto?" Cain asked as he went to retrieved his kunai and placed them in his holster. He was already dressed in his anbu uniform. _

"_Cain-nii you promised to train me before the academy remember." Naruto whined- no demanded because Hiwatari's don't whine. He scowled as his brother poked his forehead._

"_Sorry otouto. I need to leave right now. I'll train with you tomorrow okay?" Cain said with a smile. _

_Naruto scowled and faced away from his brother and stamped his foot childishly. "You **always **say that aniki. You **never** have time to train with me anymore. And you always go and **poke** me."_

_"Next time I promise naruto." Cain said with a smile and left. Naruto waited until he was sure his brother left before he smiled and rubbed his forehead. He shook his head and ran when he realized he was going to be late for the academy. He smiled. Soon he was gonna be able to catch up to his aniki. With renewed vigor he ran faster. He'd grow just as strong as him! One day he'd be just like his aniki!_

_End flashback_

Naruto frowned in confusion. He remembered going to the academy afterwards but after that…. it was all a blur. Why couldn't he remember anything after that? Why was he in a hospital in the first place anyways? Where was mom and aniki?

Naruto froze when he heard footsteps approaching. He glanced around and saw nobody. The voices were steadily growing in volume. He laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep quickly.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"This way." a brunette nurse directed professionally. Sarutobi followed with his arms crossed behind his arms with benign smile. Underneath that however he felt worry for the child. Uzumaki naruto. The only survivor of the complete annihilation of the hidden village of cloud and…the holder of the kyuubi no kitsune. Sarutobi's eyebrows creased.

The council still had not heard of the child yet. He had already forbade tsunade from telling them anything yet. He was confident he was the only one who knew the child's _true_ identity and if he got his way he'd make sure no one else would ever find out either. He'd tell them of the boy's existence yes but news of the kyuubi he held within naruto would never reach their ears as long as he was breathing. It was why he had sent him to cloud after all.

It was for the best. The boy had lost his entire village already. It would drive him to the edge if he was forced to endure the coldness of the villagers. And the Sandaime had no qualms about admitting that the villagers were less than understanding in this view. They would not take the news well that the kyuubi still lived even if it was caged. Too many had lost precious one's…including their beloved yondaime.

He would make sure that naruto at least had a normal childhood for now. Speaking of which the nurse finally stopped near a door and took out a key. She unlocked the door and entered. He followed closely behind.

"Uzumaki san you have a visitor." the nurse said with a smile. The blond didn't so much as twitch. Not that the Sandaime expected him to. The nurse had informed him that the boy wouldn't wake until the end of the week. But it was always standard medic procedure to talk to the patient as if he was awake. It was etiquette and it was also a way to reach the patient, to in a way coax them from their minds and into the present.

"So I take it he's recovering quickly?" Sarutobi casually commented as he walked to the bed and watched as the boy breathed out easily. Chest rising up and down calmly. The blood that had covered him was all but gone, like nothing had ever happened. Even his wounds were all but healed. If he hadn't seen the wound on the boy himself he would of thought he was perfectly fine.

"Oh yes he's recovering marvelously hokage sama." the nurse answered with a kind smile. "Faster than anyone to date in all actuality. Must be a bloodline limit." She looked at the boy admiringly.

"Hmm" Sarutobi agreed with a nod. He knew better though. This had to be the fox's doing.

"It's such a shame what happened though." the nurse continued to prattle as the Sandaime moved away from the boy to survey the view through the window. It would be a lovely sunset in a couple of hours." I mean I was shocked, didn't believe a word at first. The hidden village of cloud falling seemed such an absurd idea. Thought it was drunken men spouting lies to liven up the town!" She paused to take a breath and continued on.

"But then the bodies! Oh so many poor, poor people. All disfigured beyond recognition! And then you came with this poor boy. Oh I can't imagine how he'll feel when he finds out he's the only survivor of the horrible massacre. He'll be hailed as a hero this one will. How he managed to survive is a mystery! Don't you think so hokage sama?"

"Yes very mysterious." Sarutobi agreed silently contemplatively. In all actuality he didn't understand it himself. Everyone but the boy hadn't been spared. Yes he was wounded when he had found him but his assailant hadn't delivered the death blow. He or she could have. Nothing was holding them back. Anyone who could've protected the boy was dead. This person had a purpose in keeping naruto alive sarutobi presumed. But who…. and why….?

"I need to head to my office." Sarutobi said abruptly as a thought drifted through his mind. It was impossible….but. " I trust you'll take care of naruto kun?" he asked as he made his way to the door.

The bewildered nurse nodded with a confused smile, "Yes of course hokage sama."

"Good." Sarutobi said and exited. If his suspicions were correct it's be best to inform the council as soon as he could. The nurse shook her head and left, locking the door behind her securely. It was a safety precaution. Just in case whoever had assaulted the hidden village of cloud decided to come back and finish the act.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling long after the nurse had already left. No, it couldn't be possible, naruto denied. He was having a bad dream. He'd just been there a day ago. He saw his mother and his aniki just this morning! But the conversation he had just overhead kept rearing it's head. _But then the bodies! Oh so many poor, poor people. All disfigured beyond recognition! And then you came with this poor boy. Oh I can't imagine how he'll feel when he finds out he's the only survivor of the horrible massacre._

But why couldn't he remember any of it if it was true! Just wake up naruto, he told himself. Just wake up! You'll see this will all have been a crazy dream and you can tell aniki. He'll laugh and tell you, you have a overly active imagination, whatever that meant, and everything will be aright again.. He rolled off the bed quickly with resolution and fell over with a thud. He groaned as pain shot up but froze up suddenly. But…he--he was dreaming! In dreams things don't hurt!!

He cradled his head shocked and speechless for a second. Then he looked at his hands and froze. He had something red in his hands. Fearfully he raised his arms to eye level and stared at them. Blood. Then suddenly as if he had flipped a switch images began to flood his vision. He fell over with a thump as his vision swam. He squirmed helplessly as he was powerless to stop it.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was running home quickly. He was so excited. He had made so many friends! The other kids had been there for two years already but he had already surpassed them! His teacher had even told him if he kept up the work he showed today he'd graduate just as fast as his aniki! He even wanted to sign him up for more advanced classes. He smiled as he clutched the paper. He couldn't wait to tell his mom and dad! Especially aniki!_

_He skidded as he turned a corner nearly crashing into his neighbor. He scowled at him heavily and naruto flinched. Then he hid it and bowed politely. The man grumbled at him and went on his way muttering something about a "demon." Naruto felt his head his head droop slightly but picked himself up and smiled as he reached his house. _

"_Mom! Dad! Aniki!" Naruto called out as he ran inside his house with a grin brandishing the paper. He was surprised to see the house eerily silent. All the lights were turned off too which was strange. His mom was always preparing food at this time for his dad……… She had even promised him a special dinner for his first day at ninja academy._

"_Mom…?" he called out a little bit more hesitantly. "…I'm home." No one answered. Naruto felt his body tensing. Something wasn't right. It screamed at him from the very core of his body…danger it seemed to warn. Naruto's knees shook and he jumped and whirled around in fear as the floor creaked. Nothing was there. He felt instantly ashamed. Scared by a simple creak…? His aniki would laugh at him. _

_A muffled sound startled him and he reached for a kunai hesitantly. It had come from his parents room…He walked forward, kunai still in hand, and reached for the door knob. His hand shook as he clasped his hand on it and turned it._

_He had only been in his room two times in the two years he had been with them. For some reason he was always forbidden from entering it alone. For what reason naruto didn't know and didn't spend too much time thinking about it. But as he entered he wondered. So it took a while for what he was seeing to sink in. His mom and dad were kneeling on the floor. He felt his body relax instantly. To him it looked as if they were simply praying. He had been worried for nothing._

_"Mom, dad." naruto said with a relieved smile. He froze though when their faces turned to face him. He stumbled back in shock. His mother and father were missing their eyes! He stumbled back again before he doubled over and retched. He shakily straightened up and looked at them transfixed in horror. So transfixed in his horror that he missed as a shadow entered the room silently._

_"Otouto." the calm voice said and naruto turned and looked at him. His brother was in his custom anbu outfit. His face hidden behind his customary faceless mask. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't make it past his throat.. He then noticed something strange about his aniki. His cloud headband was missing. He normally wore it on his right arm but…today it was missing._

_"Cain-nii..?" Naruto croaked out uncertainty. What if this wasn't his brother, he shook it off and ran forward and hugged his brother. He knew his brothers voice, he'd recognize it anywhere this was him. And at the moment he couldn't stand looking at his mother and father. "Mother and father…." he began but choked as he turned his eyes to his sightless parents and buried his face deeper in his brother chest. "Some-someone took their eyes aniki! We have to help them! Help them aniki!" _

_Then all of a sudden he was pushed off his brothers chest and fell to the floor. He stared dazed up at his brother. His brother cool unconcerned gaze drilled into him from behind the eyeholes of his mask and naruto felt an irrational sense of fear erupt in his chest. "A-aniki?" he stuttered out. _

_His brother picked him up by the neck and flung him and he crashed into a table. Naruto cried out as his head hit it with force and his eyes widened as kunai embedded into his shirt and pants keeping him in place. _

_He opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them and saw in time to see his brother slice his father throat open. Blood gushed and a soundless scream erupted from his fathers throat before he fell forward…dead. No! No! No! NO!! Blood spluttered on his face. Then his brother picked up his mother and walked forward right in front of him. Naruto thrashed trying to desperately get free. NO this wasn't happening!!! More blood splattered on him. And then naruto could do nothing but stare as his mothers body slumped forward. Nothing seemed real anymore. _

_He didn't react as the kunai were taken off. He fell forward and just lay there. A hand grabbed him and he found himself staring into blood red eyes. The eyes of a demon. Then everything went blank…And the next time he woke it was to the sound of the cries of the villagers and the sight of his burning village.. _

_END FLASHBACK_

TBC…..

AN: So how was it?? I seriously need feedback on this story.


	3. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

**Warning: **none that I know of, right now

**AN**: R&R but if anyone flames I will pull this story and delete it!!!!!!

This is all AU(ish), sorry if you're a die hard naruto fan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xxX-CHAPTER 2-Xxx

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The room was packed. Sarutobi noted from where he sat at the corner of the room. Tsunade sat at his right. She glanced at him every once in a while. Sarutobi just smiled at her reassuringly and turned back to the meeting.

All the council members were present as well as most of the villagers. Even the heads of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga household were there. As well as the others. The room was filled with the voices of the council and villagers, angered and outraged words. But beneath it all was a lurking fear. A fear that the time of peace would soon be over.

"Silence. Silence!" a voice roared and all eyes swerved to the voice of the head council. A thin and aged man Arthur may be but he was shrewd and had steered the village from hard times so the voices of both the council men and villagers soon quieted down in the face of his authority. People shuffled to their seats and Arthur cleared his throat before he began.

"As I'm sure you've heard already hidden village of cloud has fallen." voices rose once more but Arthur merely raised a hand and waited. A minute later it was silent once more and Arthur spoke gravely once more. "It is no lie. Our own hokage has witnessed it."

Eyes swerved in his direction before turning back to Arthur. " I am sorry to say that at the time we do not know how many cloud nin's have survived the attack." Here he paused and turned and gestured to him and tsunade to stand. "Sandaime-sama and Tsunade-sama since you two were there can you tell us your estimates?"

Sarutobi stood up and walked up to the podium where Arthur was seated and waited patiently for quiet as the council and villagers broke out into small conversations. Tsunade stood next to him, her shoulders tense as the villagers and council alike finally silenced again. "The amount of dead in cloud is countless ." Tsunade began. " Most of them are unrecognizable-"

Arthur frowned and raised a hand to stop her. The villagers and council men remained silent for once. "I did not ask for the number of dead tsunade-sama. I asked for the number of survivors. How many of them are in critical condition? Do we need to send more medical nin to assist?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples tiredly and sighed wearily. "Yes..I- I'm sorry I know what you asked. I'll get straight to the point then." she took a breath and said with a look of pain. "I'm sorry but there are no cloud ninja survivors. Medic nin or otherwise. All of cloud's nin are…. dead."

A shocked silence followed her words and then the villagers and councils erupted just as quickly. "How did this happen?!" "Do we know who's responsible!? "Friends and family I knew lived there! Are they all dead!?" "Why weren't we informed about this!?"

"Silence!" Arthur shouted again only to be ignored this time. The voices continued to rise as the villagers began to panic. This was no idle news to break so bluntly. _The_ hidden village of cloud had fallen. The _best_ of the _best_. If they could fall what did that mean for _them_. So it was understandable how they reacted, sarutobi thought but order needed to be regained once more. He still had a tidbit of information that needed to be addressed.

"Calm yourselves! Are we children that we must panic at the slightest news of danger! " Sarutobi barked with a commanding tone. Embarrassed looks met his sharp gaze as the room settled down once more. Tsunade gave him a grateful look for handling the situation. He gave her a slight nod before turning to face the crowd once more.

"Yes I know the loss of the hidden village of cloud is a blow to us should we ever face another war like we did thirteen years past but we must not let this deter us should the need to battle rise. We are not weak either. We have also have great ninja's here as well. Do not forget the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's." the crowd listened with the rapt attention of children, sarutobi observed with a tad bit of morbid amusement. They needed reassurance and he would give it to them.

" Do we know the identity of the attackers?" a voice rose amongst the crowd and sarutobi directed his eyes at the villager who had asked. The villagers began to shift and vaguely murmur their assent to the question.

" Well yes and no. We don't know who orchestrated the attack… but we _do_ know the group that the man who did is a part of." Sarutobi answered. He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them to gaze at them with hardened eyes. "It was the Akatsuki."

"A shady organization." he began as more than half the room was silent in confusion and ignorance. "It resurfaced a couple of years ago and has been mostly silent in it's plights. Cloud and them have been clashing for a while. Orochimaru is part of this group." he gravely added at the end.

This got a reaction. Fear seemed to erupt instantaneously. Orochimaru, the _third sanin_. He was gonna be the fourth hokage had they not discovered his heinous experiments on the living. He had defected from the village years ago. Sarutobi sighed.

It was one of his greatest regrets. Orochimaru had been his own student and he had, had great expectations for the boy. Now is not the time to reminisce on old mistakes, Sarutobi thought with force. As the hokage you are entitled to help your people. With that thought he spoke over the villagers.

" I do have good news to share." Sarutobi announced, the crowds took longer to quiet down, but quiet down they did. "I know that tsunade has told you that no medic nin or others have survived this great tragedy. That is true but there was _one_ survivor!"

The heads of everyone in the room turned to him sharply. Sarutobi smiled warmly as he swept his gaze to all of his villagers. More than a couple looked incredulous, who could of survived that horror? Half were hopeful. And a dozen or so had no expressions as if torn between both sets of emotions and deciding to remain neutral to both.

"Yes, there is a survivor." Sarutobi repeated with a kind smile. " The youngest son of the Hiwatari family, Naruto Hiwatari, is the last living survivor of the cloud village. The second prodigy of cloud lives! He is currently in the hospital but in a week time he will be up and about."

Shouts and cheers erupted from the crowd. Sarutobi smiled outwardly but inside he was worried. He had decided just at the hospital that it would raise the villagers hopes if he revealed that they had managed to _at least _save one person. Especially if that person was a member of the Hiwatari household. He hoped that this decision would never come back to haunt him.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sarutobi sighed as he sat at his desk feeling older than ever. The events just catching up to him. He looked out the window and just watched as the villagers began to set up a festival. Loud cheers were heard and the noises seemed to quiet down as he rose and closed the window. The door opened and sarutobi smiled and gestured to the seat in front of his desk. The person drew the chair and sat down without a word. Sarutobi smiled and sat down himself.

"Shouldn't you be out celebrating with the rest?" Sarutobi asked with a small smile crinkling his aged face.

"There is nothing to celebrate about." the person said in a quiet voice. "The village of cloud has fallen. Instead of celebrating a minor victory, we should be honoring the dead."

Sarutobi sighed and nodded slightly. "Yes I suppose you're right. But I think it's alright to let them have their fun for now. We can deal with the rest in time."

"Now I'm sure your wondering why I called you here?" Sarutobi said his face suddenly turning grave. He waited for a second for a nod of acknowledgement. When it was given he spoke. "I have a very special mission for you."

The person nodded and listened raptly as Sarutobi explained in full detail the mission he had in mind. Sarutobi paused and surveyed the person as they took in all the details. _Always analyzing everything. _Sarutobi thought with a chuckle. _Though I suppose that is why I thought you best for the job._

"So no one shall know of this?" The person asked as they locked onto his own eyes.

"Yes no one." Sarutobi affirmed. "Not your clan, not the village, no one. I am the only one who will know of your true position. So are you ready and willing?" Sarutobi asked at the end.

"Yes hokage sama." the person answered and rose, awaiting for dismissal. There was no hesitation in his response and he smiled at that. _Yes defiantly the best person for the job, _he thought again. Sarutobi rose as well after a second extended his hand. It was grasped in a firm grip and then the person turned and walked out of the room with a short bow.

Sarutobi smiled wearily and sat back at his desk. He hoped it would work out. So many things could go wrong. At any time. But sarutobi had no doubt that if anyone could do this, then Itachi of the Uchiha clan could.

He glanced ruefully at his desk. More specifically the _paper work. _Well he might be done with business, he thought dryly, but paper work just never seems to end. He smiled slightly and began to work. No matter, he had a couple of hours left in him. And _this time _he actually wanted to _finish_ it for once..

It was getting near sundown he observed as the light began to get steadily lighter. He smiled in amusement as he set his pen for a second to stretch his old bones and took his time to watch his village.. It seemed the villagers were really getting into the spirit of celebration. He would not envy the men who would come to work tomorrow.

A little lost in his thoughts he failed to hear the footsteps approaching his room. It wasn't until the door was slammed open that he was alerted to the presence of another.

"Please Tsunade-sama wait!" his secretary, a young women in her early twenties with light colored eyes and a light complex, shouted as she trailed behind Tsunade. "Sandaime-sama is very busy signing important documents!"

"Forget paper work!" Tsunade shouted, slamming her fist into the door. His secretary squeaked out in alarm as a monstrous dent was made on the door. A rather crude display of the true power that lay behind the beautiful visage. It was what made her a legendary sanin along with Orochimaru and Jyraiya. Well one of the reasons.

"It's okay Ryoko san." Sarutobi said with a wave to his secretary. "I'll finish with the paper work later. I'm sure Tsunade has a perfectly good reason in coming here." Looking unsure his secretary bowed to him then at Tsunade before closing the door behind her.

"So what brings you here?" Sarutobi asked calmly, gesturing for tsunade to take a seat but she refused and stayed standing.

"I just got back from the hospital." Tsunade said hurriedly . "I was visiting the kid."

"Naruto." Sarutobi corrected.

"Yeah, him." Tsunade said with steadily growing impatience. "Anyways I went to his room and ah hell I'll just get to the point. The kid is missing! Naruto is missing." she corrected herself and closed her eyes and waited for his reaction.

There was silence for a second before it was broken by a loud shout of "What!?" The secretary outside, typing at her desk shook her head_. I guess the paper works not gonna get done today_, she thought wisely with a click of her tongue.

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

**Warning: **none that I know of, right now

**AN**: This chapter is a Christmas present to all you readers

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xxX-Chapter 3-Xxx

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Leaving the hospital wasn't gonna be a problem. Naruto discovered as he made his way down white corridors. He passed some nurses but they paid him no mind. He was relieved.

He didn't know what he would say to them if they decided to stop him. He stored this information in the back of his mind. It was something his aniki had always told him to do._ 'It is essential to survival, always remember that naruto,' _he had said.

As his thought drifted to his brother he was instilled with a deep fear of what lay ahead. _Did he really want to go to his village? _

_What-what if it hadn't been a dream? _He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he wasn't watching his surroundings. He walked forward and fell to the ground ungracefully.

"Oww.." he moaned as he stood up.

He blinked the tears that build up in his eyes and looked up. A man with brown hair was glaring at him.. Naruto immediately stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Kid's these days. Should have the lot of you whipped." the man muttered with another glare. Naruto flinched and waited for him to land a blow. He was after all a monster. And without his clan's protection…..

The blow never came. Naruto blinked and watched the man's retreating back. "Watch where you're going next time boy." was all he heard muttered before the man disappeared in the crowd.

Naruto stayed standing there for a long moment in shock. Then he shook his head and continued on…he'd think about what that meant later. He walked around for a bit. This city, wherever he was…well it was _huge_.

He didn't know which way to go at all. But everyone was really nice. A couple of people glared at him…but only when he was rude or bumped into them…other than that everyone was exceptionally nice.

'Why?' he wondered. He looked around and found himself at a deserted park. Nobody was around. It reminded him slightly of home. He made his way to a swing and sat down. He swung up and down slightly.

It was all very lonely. He was used to having his aniki around all the time now. He was the only one who was ever really around. His mother was there of course but his aniki…he always made time.

_Flashback_

"_Mother can we go out and play today ?" a five year old naruto asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. _

"_NO I'm busy…go play with your father alright," she said with a wave of her hand. She wasn't even looking in his direction._

" _Oh …Okay…" Naruto answered in a meek note and quickly left. He made his way to the living room. His father was reading a book . He watched his father for a few seconds and hesitantly made his way over._

"_Father?" he asked quietly. His father looked up from his book and narrowed his eyes at him._

"_Yes?" he asked impatiently._

"_I-I was wondering…" Naruto stuttered. He cursed himself in his mind for appearing so weak in father's eyes. His father gestured at him impatiently to continue._

"_Will you come play with me?" Naruto asked quickly looking away from his father eyes. He couldn't bear to see the hatred swimming around the edges._

"_You're five years old boy, too old to be playing around." His father's stern voice caused him to clench his fists as his eyes burned . "No son of mine will end up a failure. Now go, I'm busy."_

_Naruto nodded obediently and bowed then he left. At the edges of his eyes burned tears that threatened to fall at any moment. He was halfway across the hall to his room when a hand embrace him around the neck. Dark familiar hair flooded his vision._

"_Aniki!" Naruto shouted with glee. Tears forgotten at his brother's unexpected appearance. "What are you doing here so early?! I thought you had a mission today!"_

"_I got out early." His brother replied with an easy grin. The grin faded when he saw the tears that were trailing down his cheeks, unnoticed by naruto. "What's up?" he asked in a gentle fashion drying his cheeks._

"_Huh?" Naruto said with a confused look. "Oh that?" He said drying his tears hurriedly with his sleeve. "It's nothing aniki!" He grinned widely as if to back up that statement._

_His brother smiled back thinly. "You don't have to pretend naruto." Naruto almost flinched at the look and hung his head. Fists clenched at his sides he shook. Of course his brother knew. When didn't he?_

"_How about we go play huh?" His brother said after a pause. _

_Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He repressed his glee. "But Cain-nii you just got back from a mission aren't you tired?"_

"_Nah…now let's go….unless you don't wanna play with me?" His brother said with a sad look on his face. _

_  
"NO! I wanna play with Cain-nii!" Naruto shouted missing the smile on his brothers face._

"_Okay let's go." His brother said and held out his hand. Naruto smiled and reached forward. As the warm hand of his brother's encased his smaller one all he could think was.. 'I never want to let go of this hand.'_

_End flashback_

Naruto smiled thinly and the swing stopped rocking. . 'Please aniki, no matter what let this please have been a nightmare.' he thought as he rested his head on the chain of the swing.

-------

Sasuke Uchiha, proud member of the Uchiha clan, barely seven years old was lost. He didn't know where he was. He and his aniki had set off earlier today.

There was a festival and he really wanted to go but his parents were on a mission and couldn't go.

He pouted and pleaded until his aniki had agreed to come. But somewhere along the way he had gotten separated from his brother.

Sasuke felt tears brimming near the edges of his eyes, but held them in as he trudged though the thick crowds.

"Aniki!" He called out a couple of times when he saw a mane of black hair. But when he got lose enough he realized that, that wasn't his brother but another man. The man was tall.

_Taller than my aniki_, he guessed. And he was wearing a dark cloak. It had red clouds on it. He couldn't see his face though it was cover in a mask. _Weird. _Sasuke thought.

The man must of noticed him staring because he was smiling at him. Or at least it look like he was smiling. Sasuke cocked his head to the side curiously. His mom and dad were always telling him not to talk to strangers. Did this weird looking man count?

"Hello little boy are you lost?" the man asked with the same weird smile.

"My mom told me never to talk to strangers." Sasuke said with a huff and walked away.

"Well isn't your mom smart." the man said and walked beside him as he continued to look for his aniki.

"Hey can I trust you with something?" the weird man asked. Sasuke didn't say anything but he turned to look at him slightly.

"Here give this to a little boy will you?" Sasuke took a the strange box. "His name is Naruto. Tell him it's a late birthday present okay?"

"Okay." Sasuke said and then paused as he walked away. "Wait what does he look like? I won't be able to find him if I don't know what he looks like mister."

"Don't worry you'll be able to tell right away who it is." then the man disappeared as abruptly as he had come.

Sasuke shrugged and put the box in his bag.

------

It was getting darker. Sasuke noticed. And his aniki was _still_ nowhere in sight. Sasuke bit his lip in desperation.

_Did his aniki leave him? _His small mind wondered. Tears prickled his eyes at the thought. _NO! his aniki would never leave him!….right?.. _

He was exhausted and he was scared. A couple of people bumped into him in their drunken stupor. He fell down on the ground hard and a few tears trickled out. Few people stopped to look at him.

He refused to cry anymore though and that was when a soft small hand grabbed his and lifted him up.

It tugged him down the road and off the crowded streets. Behind him he could still see the festival lights but the sight in front of him distracted him.

It was a little girl. At least he thinks it is a girl. She/he? had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

She was wearing a large shirt. His brother had read him some stories when he was younger about angels.

And Sasuke thought that she really looked like one. She had really pretty blue eyes…way more prettier than that girl Ino from the academy.

"You okay?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Sasuke nodded shyly, he didn't like many of the kids in the academy.

They were loud and stupid, girls especially, but this girl seemed really nice.

"You lost?" she asked after a bit.

"Yeah my aniki left me." Sasuke rubbed his cheeks self consciously. He didn't want to seem weak in front of this girl.

"I saw a tall guy looking for his little brother Sasuke is that you?" she tilted her head to the side questioningly.

"You saw him!?" he asked unable to hide the hope in his voice and his excitement.

"Yeah but that was a few hours ago." Sasuke immediately deflated.

"But if you want I'll stay with you until you find your brother." the girl said.

"Okay." Sasuke said and boldly grabbed her arm and pulled her alongside him. He was blushing slightly and peeked at her from the side.

She was looking around with a lonely expression. Like she didn't belong or something.

It made him sad, he tightened his grip on her hand and she looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Your brother's over there," She finally said.

Sasuke looked and saw that indeed it was his brother making his way over to him. He pulled free from the grip he had on the girl and jumped on his brother.

"Aniki I was looking everywhere for you!" Sasuke cried with his arms tightly around his brothers neck.

"Stupid little brother." Itachi said with a scowl but Sasuke could see his relief. "Who's this?" his brother asked.

Sasuke, in his excitement at finding his brother had momentarily forgotten about the little girl. He pulled at his brother to let him go.

"She's an angel aniki!" Sasuke said once he was out of Itachi's grasp. He took hold of her hand and pushed her in front of his brother so he could see her. " See! Isn't she pretty aniki?"

"Yes she's very pretty." Itachi answered with a slight smile. The girl looked at him straight in the eyes and glared.

"I am not a girl." the now identified boy said with a scowl. "I'm a boy!"

"Eh!? You're a boy!?" Sasuke's high pitched voice echoed sharply in his ears. Itachi cursed his little brother high pitched voice and rubbed his ears.

"What's you're name?" Itachi asked over Sasuke's increasingly loud exclamations that no boy could ever be so pretty.

"My name's Naruto." the blonde boy answered surprisingly cold, for a seven year old. "Hiwatari Naruto."

….And Itachi could feel a headache coming.

_Tbc…_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

xxX-Chapter 4-Xxx

It hadn't taken long for people to start noticing him. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Usually attention from outside the clan equaled trouble. He didn't know that his appearance was just different. Nobody had ever seen someone with blond hair like his beside the Yamanaka's and Tsunade-hime.

He saw a man looking for his brother. He was close enough to hear the name. 'Sasuke'

He avoided crossing the man's path and looked away from other people's probing glances.

He wasn't aware of it but he was clenching his hands into tight fists. He wished he was home. He wished Cain was here.

He walked for a few more minutes. He saw a bane of small black hair and followed it. Maybe it was that guy's little brother sasuke or something.

He saw the black haired boy fall on his knees. He looked like he was gonna cry. Naruto wanted to scoff at him. His father would've pointed out that little boys that cried like that would never be anything in the real world.

He was about to turn and walk away when a sudden thought passed through him.

_It's okay to cry sometimes naruto." _He remembered his brother saying.

_You're only a kid. You shouldn't have to try so hard."_

He had shook his head at the time and stubbornly brushed away his tears.

'_NO! I'll be just as strong as Aniki! I won't cry! I won't ever!"_

He looked at the boy a little bit longer. Nobody helped him up. Nobody. A few tears trickled down but Naruto could see that he held the rest of them stubbornly down just like he had done.

"We're not so different I suppose." Naruto mumbled to himself. He nodded resolutely and made his way over.

He grabbed the little boy's arm and pulled him out of the crowded streets.

The little boy looked up at him and stared. Naruto started feeling self conscious. What was so interesting that the he wanted to stare at?

To snap him out of it he asked quietly. "You okay?"

He didn't really care about the answer. He just hoped it would snap the little boy out of staring though.

It seemed to work because he nodded shyly.

_Weird boy. _Naruto thought.

"You lost?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence.

Of course he knew the answer. Why else would he be all alone?

But he wasn't completely sure _this _was the Sasuke the man had been looking for. There were a lot of kids with black hair after all.

He wasn't even sure why he care if he was anyways.

"Yeah my aniki left me." He said and rubbed his cheeks free from any stray tears.

Naruto felt his chest construct. Left? Aniki? He shook his head slightly to clear the thoughts and asked another question just to confirm his suspicions.

"I saw a tall guy looking for his little brother Sasuke, is that you?" Naruto asked.

"You saw him!?" the know identified Sasuke shouted enthusiastically.

Naruto stepped back a bit in surprise and then nodded. "Yeah but that was a few hours ago."

Sasuke immediately seemed to deflate. Naruto wasn't even sure why he did it but soon another sentence spilled from his mouth.

"But if you want I'll stay with you until you find your brother."

"Okay!" he said and then he did the weirdest thing. Sasuke grabbed his arm.

Naruto was startled at the warmth that emanated.

It reminded him startlingly of his brother. In that one second as he looked around, he felt more alone than ever.

_Why was he here? Why was he here!? Why!_

_Cain-nii…_

A tightening on his wrist brought him back to focus and he looked up at the worried face of Sasuke.

That for some reason brought a small smile to his face.

Then he saw the face of someone familiar. _So this was it._

"Your brother's over there," Naruto said.

Almost instantly Sasuke let go of his wrist and was suddenly in the arms of his older brother.

Naruto watched from the sidelines. It tore at him painfully. He turned to walk away. He had no more business here now.

When suddenly he was grabbed and shoved forward. He blinked at the man in front of him.

_Huh?_

"She's an angel aniki!" Sasuke's voice chirped behind him happily. Naruto just froze. _She? Did he just say she!?_

"See! Isn't she pretty aniki?" Sasuke continued. _He did not just call me a girl! _Naruto thought with wide eyes.

"Yes she's very pretty." His brother said with a smile.

_That was it! _Naruto thought and glared at the man.

"I am not a girl." Naruto said his face twisting up into a scowl. "I'm a boy!"

Sasuke was stunned. He immediately started shouting about how he was too pretty to be a girl.

Naruto scowled darker but he couldn't help the blush that spread over his face. His brother always used to tease him about how he acted so similar to a girl.

Something about how he was so clingy. His brother had smiled so warmly at him at the time.

Immediately his face was crushed. It seemed they didn't notice. So he carefully kept his face blank.

"What's your name?" Itachi asked

Naruto hesitated in answering for a split second but quickly shook it off. Sasuke's brother was a ninja, he probably could give him answers.

So with a cold look he answered. "My name is Naruto. Hiwatari Naruto."

He got the satisfaction of seeing surprise flash briefly on the others face.

-----

Itachi had a sneaking suspicion that this was no coincidence. His suspicions usually turned out to be the truth.

He had left the Hokage's office and gone home.

Sasuke had been whining all day to go to the festival. After a while of coaxing he had decided to just give in.

A good shinobi always knew when to compromise after all.

Sasuke was practically jumping off the walls in his happiness.

Itachi had found it amusing. His little brother was usually so reserved for a seven year old.

Sasuke never played with the other kids. It reminded him of himself when he was younger.

Their parents hadn't been able to come. They were in a meeting. Sasuke had practically deflated at the news.

So he promised him to teach him a new move when they came back.

-------

The second they had entered the village streets he knew something was coming.

There was…… this _presence _at the back of his mind.

It was like it was screaming at him '_Danger'_ with every fiber of his being.

It set him on edge.

As an Anbu he'd been sent on many mission. Faced many opponents. But this chakra….it felt _different_.

_Malevolent_. _Raw_.

He'd learned to trust his instincts. It had saved his life on more than one occasion.

He had looked up to find Sasuke and get out of there but when he looked up Sasuke was gone.

He had panicked.

He asked people if they had seen him but he couldn't focus. The crushing presence was growing stronger.

It was coming from an alleyway.

He made had made his way over despite the warning bells in his head.

He could only hope that Sasuke was safe for now. Because though he loved his brother dearly he was a Shinobi first, a brother second.

The alleyway was unusually dark but his vision was perfect. It seemed nobody was there so he had turned to walk away.

A rustling directly in behind him had made him pause in his step.

He had turned back, eyes blazing with the Sharingan.

And then a man seemed to come alive from the shadows.

His midnight black hair and hitae were caught in the blazing lights of the festival.

His eyes seemed to bleed an incandescent blood red and orange. Like the flames of hell.

His body framed in black and blood read clouds.

_Akatsuki_

"Hello Itachi kun." the morbidly amused voice escaped from that ominously smiling mouth. "We've been waiting."

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

xxX-Chapter 5-Xxx

It was getting dark and still no word about Naruto. The Sandaime sighed into his pipe, his forehead crinkling in contemplation. He had the best of faith that the Anbu squad he had sent would find the boy soon enough but he was still concerned that this unknown attacker, who may or may not be part of the Akatsuki, would come back to finish the job.

He had already come to the conclusion that the Akatsuki had every reason to let the boy live. The Kyuubi would have been a perfect addition to their collection. He had heard enough whispered tales to know _that _much about them. In fact he knew for a fact that a few years back the Nibi had in fact been abducted from Cloud by the elusive Akatsuki.

The now deceased leader, the former head from the Hiwatari household, had told him so himself. It had been what had started the clash between them as far as he knows. The fact that they were willing to fight to get back their Bijuu had been one of the sole reasons he had decided to entrust Naruto to them in the first place.

He knew of scarcely few villages who would do the same, if any at all. It had seemed to be the perfect course of action. A village that would take the boy and treat him just as he would have wished Naruto to be treated here. He was too knowledgeable of his people to go through with such an action however, no matter how much he had wished he could have done so. Simply for the wish of having Minato's son close by, to watch and nurture as he grew up to be a fine Shinobi.

He sighed deeply into his pipe as smoke pooled from his mouth in a small smoke cloud before dissipating.

The irony of the action did not go unnoticed by him. Thankfully before he could focus too much thought into it the door opened.

He lifted his head to regard the person. His mouth creased to form a smile. " Kakashi what do I owe the pleasure of such a visit?"

Quickly however his lips lost the smile as he regarded the Jounin. Kakashi's only visible eye was serious. His usual lazy demeanor was now hard and spoke of business. His own eyes sharpened in reaction.

"I see that today it is not for small talk then." Sarutobi gestured for Kakashi to take a seat which he did so without much prompt; his demeanor showing fatigue. "Did you find the boy?" he asked without preamble.

"No, not yet." Sarutobi nodded his head a bit, his heart lightening a bit in ease. "But, there is another matter that had recently come up."

"A few days ago, Suzan Kirigo, was found dead at her home." Kakashi began his tone casual. Sarutobi nodded, Yes he knew of that. It had been a sad end for such an accomplished Medic nin.

"The Uchiha's found little fowl play, so it had been declared a suicide. However a few days later another person was found, also suicide. And then a few days after that another suicide. Hokage-sama, for some reason during the last few weeks they have just been turning up. Today five suicides."

"This is worrying." Sarutobi said gravely. "Why was I not informed of this by the Uchiha clan? Surely they can see that this is no mere coincidence."

"I don't know Hokage-sama." Kakashi said nonchalantly, his hand already delving into his pockets and extracting a little orange book. " I just felt the need to inform you. The recent events may have distracted them a bit."

"Yes, I suppose so." Sarutobi said lightly, his eyes speaking otherwise. "Thank you for the information though Kakashi."

"No problem." came the equally light respond and then Kakashi was gone with a small puff of smoke.

Sarutobi sighed into his pipe, again. This was problematic. So someone was killing villagers. And quite subtlety too, if it took two weeks for it to catch Kakashi's attention. Though it didn't seem to be the case now. If both the Uchiha police force and Kakashi knew about it now.

So soon after Clouds destruction. There had to be a connection but….

What could this mean?

--

Itachi held his brother's legs securely as he gave him a piggy back ride. It gave him a secure feeling of control. Sasuke on the other hand was just delighted at the fact that he had let him in the first place. He had taken to talking loudly. Pointing at random stands as they passed them. Itachi had to remind him more than once to stop squirming.

The blond at his feet followed calmly at his side. Never straying too far as they maneuvered through the crowds. He smiled slightly whenever Sasuke addressed him but most of the time simply watched the crowds as they passed them with a seemingly childish curiosity.

His eyes however were distant. In a sort of misplaced look. Looking yet not looking. It was disconcerting to see such a look on such a young face.

" Where are we _going _Itachi-nii?" Sasuke finally asked pulling on his hair insistently as the crowds became thinner and thinner as they moved away from the streets.

"Home." Itachi replied calmly as they crossed the street and were engulfed in sudden silence as they finally made it past the village square. It was calm kind of quiet that was usually rare because most villagers were still up and about even this late at night.

"But _why_?" Sasuke whined. "I wanted to show Naruto that game we were playing. C'mon aniki let's go _back_."

"No." Itachi said firmly and sighed when Sasuke slumped gloomily on his back. He glanced sideways at the boy following but saw nothing but a blank look on the kid's face. "Look I have to get Naruto to the Hokage. He helped you, now I can help him okay?"

Sasuke looked down at him. His eyes alight with curiosity. "You mean he's lost too?" He looked at Naruto. "Are you lost Naruto?"

Itachi glanced at the boy who looked back at them calmly. His eyes however were once again distant as he nodded. Itachi wasn't sure if he had even heard the question in the first place. If he was even paying them any attention at all.

Meanwhile Sasuke screwed his face up into what he believed was a no nonsense face. "Okay aniki you go and help Naruto, I'll wait for you at home okay." He said and pulled at his shirt to be let down as they neared the gates of the Uchiha district.

He gave Itachi a hug and then turned to Naruto. He looked at him for a minute or so before he also threw his arms around him. The blond looked uncomfortable in the hold but looked like he was doing his best to return the hug.

"Bye Aniki. Bye Naruto!" He shouted and then ran off into the Uchiha district. Itachi waved until he was sure Sasuke was out of sight.

"Is he always so happy?" came the unexpected question from the blond. Itachi glanced at Naruto and nodded seeing no harm in the question and decided to do a little questioning of his own as they turned and made their way back in a relatively slow pace.

"Isn't it normal at your village as well?" He asked holding out an arm for the blond. Naruto glanced at his arm for a second before sliding his slender hand into it.

"I suppose." came the hesitant answer. Itachi looked down at the blond, eyebrow hitching a bit in a questioning manner. The blond, either in regard to the gesture or out of courtesy answered. "I wasn't allowed near the other children." He paused and bit his lip.

Before Itachi could inquire further, he too paused and turned around as he heard a familiar set of feet rushing toward them. Before he could stop him, Sasuke had barreled right into him.

He let out a small breath at the collision but otherwise remained upright and unaffected. His face transformed into a stern frown however.

"Sasuke what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home and wait for me?" Itachi began but was cut off.

"I _know _and I'm _sorry _Itachi. But I just remembered!" Sasuke exclaimed. His cheeks flushed, evidence that he had been in a rush to catch up to them. He untangled himself from Itachi and turned to Naruto, who backed away a step at the happy grin.

"You have to stretch out your arms." Sasuke commanded smartly at a confused looking Naruto, who after staring for a second complied.

"Here! Happy Birthday Naruto!" He dropped a very plain box into Naruto's outstretched hands.

Itachi blinked in surprise. How could Sasuke have known Naruto's birthday? He didn't spare it much thought however. With a quiet, "Stay here for a second." He touched Sasuke's hand and made the necessary seals. In seconds he found himself standing in his family's living room.

The kitchen light was on and the smell of his mother's cooking was deep in the air. He nodded at her when she poked her head out but otherwise didn't acknowledge her. She merely smiled and asked them if they had a nice time out. They answered yes and she announced that dinner would be done in an hour. Then Itachi turned to face his brother, who was looking guilty and mumbling out a, "Is aniki mad at me now?"

"I'm not mad. Just listen to me next time okay.." Itachi said kindly, turning to look at his apologetic looking brother. "It's dangerous to go out by yourself."

"Yeah I know." Sasuke said chastised, biting his lower lip worriedly. "But you see I promised this man that I would give it to Naruto. He said it was his birthday today." Itachi who had been on the act of making the hand signs to poof back to Naruto paused.

He turned and looked at Sasuke with an intense look. "Sasuke who told you to give Naruto this gift? Do you remember what he looked like?"

Sasuke surprised by the intensity of his brothers scrutiny answered quickly. " Um yeah.. he was really strange looking. He wore this mask, I thought he was you at first but he was shorter."

"A mask?" Itachi paused and frowned. " Anything else Sasuke? How about what he was wearing. Was that strange looking too?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Sasuke asked curiously. " I've never seen such weird looking clouds before. Kind of creepy. They were kind of nice though."

Itachi gripped Sasuke's shoulder's tightly. Sasuke gasped a bit at the pain and he eased his grasp a bit but didn't let go as he looked his brother in the eye seriously. "Sasuke I want you to stay inside. Mom is in the kitchen so dad probably won't be home until much later. Promise me that this time you won't leave the house for anything okay?"

"Okay." Sasuke promised a little shakily but resolutely. Itachi nodded and then let him go, quickly forming the necessary hand movements before disappearing in a customary puff of smoke.

His mother poked her head out of the kitchen. "Where did Itachi go off in such a rush honey?"

Sasuke also confused but not wanting his mom to know answered breezily. "Out. Want me to help you with the food mom?" His mom beamed and nodded. Sasuke looked out the window and tried to ignore the ominous feeling growing in his gut as he followed his mother into the kitchen.

--

Naruto stood with his back against a tree branch. He had never seen so many trees. Especially giants like these ones. It was taking a while for that anbu Itachi to come back but that was okay with him. It wasn't like he was in a rush to go anywhere.

His fingers thumbed the package caressingly. He had received plenty of gifts before. Enough really to never really want much of anything, but never from someone his age. He had told the anbu the truth. His family had never thought it necessary for him to hang out with kids his age. Not that he had minded. He had Cain-nee.

He abruptly let the matter rest there. Why was he even thinking this way? Past tense like his brother and family were actually dead. Like…like he had really lost them. Absurd. Stupid. It was only a dream. So what if he had overhead a couple of people saying his village was dead. That everyone was…dead.

He sharply bit back the tears. He couldn't even lie to himself. Oh this was all real he knew that. He couldn't delude himself. He could remember the bodies. The smell. It wasn't like he didn't know his parents didn't have enemies. He did. He was smart. But a small part of him, still held on to the belief that his brother was not at the root of the problem. Someone could have disguised himself as him. For all he knew his brother was amongst the dead. And he hoped he was, because god he wouldn't, couldn't believe he was a murdered.

He thumbed the package and flinched a bit in surprise as his fingers stumbled over a bump. Curiously, he dug a little at the corner and a paper smoothly slid out. Naruto stared at it a bit in surprise but quickly picked it up before the wind could pick it up and blow it away.

He smiled a bit at he opened it. It was strangely childish this feeling of excitement that he felt. He wondered how Sasuke knew he liked presents regardless of who got them for him and then paused as a sudden thought still him. In fact how did Sasuke even know it was his birthday? He hadn't told him anything about himself besides his name.

With a steady hand, a curling feeling of apprehension filling his stomach, he flipped the paper. In cursive letters that he had so loved to trace read the distinct name, Cain. Heart thumping quickly in his chest Naruto flipped open the envelope and extracted the letter. His eyes raced over the paper.

_Happy Birthday. I hope you like my gift, little brother._

Naruto stood up abruptly as a sudden chill descended on him and he jumped up. His eyes darted around him as the feeling of being watched rose deep within him. Deep irrational fear made him grab the box and run. Unaware of where he was headed he was unprepared for the sudden collision.

"Hey you okay kid?" a kind old voice murmured. Naruto, who's heart was still racing rapidly, nodded distractedly and took the hand offered. The feeling of being watched was still there but now faint.

Soon his heart calmed and he looked up to see the festival still in full swing. He must have run here instinctively, Naruto thought. He clenched his hand around the letter. Was this some kind of joke. Thanking the old man absentmindedly, he trailed off into a more remote part of the festival. Close enough to feel secure and far enough that he would be able to look into the box without any curious eyes present.

"I haven't seen you around are you new?" The old man asked and he jumped a bit in surprise he hadn't noticed the man follow him. He decided that the truth would probably work best to make the man go away.

"Yes. I'm Naruto Hiwatari. I'm waiting for my friend to send me to the Hokage office." He said quietly and the old man stared at him for a second and then nodded before leaving. Naruto didn't know where and he really didn't care. His hands were shaking now though. He lifted a shaking hand and opened the box quickly deciding on a quick peek.

--

Teuchi couldn't believe it. He had left on a break leaving Ayame at the shop for a while to handle the customers. Enough people were at the festival, so it had been busy for a while but had now considerably calmed down. He hadn't expected to run into the lone survivor of the Cloud massacre. Ayame would love to hear this, he thought as he hurried back to his shop. He looked so young though.

--

He couldn't scream. He could even seem to breath. It was like it was all in slow motion. The stench it was- he cut himself off as he heaved. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he remembered.

_Naruto was sitting down near the tree. It was a cold afternoon. He didn't care though. He couldn't bear to go back into his house. He was sorry. He didn't mean to do it. It wasn't his fault._

_That was how Cain found him. He crouched down in front of him as he curled up under the tree. Tears still lingering. He wiped his face and picked him up. He sat down and lifted him into his lap where he lay half curled a hand clutching his brothers shirt pathetically. He didn't even need to ask. He probably heard it all the way from his room._

"_I wished they didn't look at me like that." Naruto remembers murmuring as he drifted off. " With those eyes that hurt." His brother didn't say a word but hang on to him tighter. He drifted off then. Remembering nothing but the warmth and security his brother offered so kindly._

People were approaching him now. There were various pitches of curiosity, concern and excitement. They were all a blur to him. He couldn't really see them. Only a jumble of sounds now. Someone was calling his name. He couldn't look up though, his arms were a bloody mess…someone was saying or was he dreaming now.

He couldn't tear his eyes off them though, those accusing eyes. Falling on his knees, people a blur, he reached for them. Hands shaking as he read the last words. _He couldn't stop the screaming….oh god please stop the screaming._

_Didn't you like my present? Now they won't ever look at you. Aren't you happy little brother?_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_-_

_TBC….._


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Emonaru: **I think I moved a little too fast in this chapter but maybe that's just me? Anyways be sure to tell me what you think! Reviews are nice, might tempt me to update faster and all that jazz. Well that's all I really have to say. Go on and read!

xxX-Chapter 6-Xxx

Itachi arrived in the forest quickly, leafs twirling to signal his arrival. His mind tightened in a sense of urgency. The Akatsuki. It was them, it had to be. From Sasuke's description it could be no one else. And he had left the boy alone. He hadn't thought much about it at the time. He had allowed himself to become lax. His worry over his brother had clouded his judgment, his sense of duty.

His heart filled with ice as he looked around. There was no sign of the boy. Calming his breathing, it had accelerated in his haste, he closed his eyes. He would have to sense the boy's chakra. Irrational thinking would get him nowhere. He had a duty. He would let nothing stop him from completing it.

There was still a chance that the boy was still within the village, safe. A small one but still there, nonetheless. There was also a chance that he was in the hands of a madman, but that would still mean he was still within the village limits, he hadn't been gone that long. That was one thing he could at least place some hope into, no matter how thinly it stretched. It'd have to hold.

Calmly he shook free from the thoughts and focused. His eyes were closed but now he could see clearer than ever. Each chakra had a unique chakra signature, it defined who they were. Their joys, their sorrows, if one looked closely enough. When he was younger he had a hard time losing his focus to such things. But that was back then, now Itachi did not. He had more pressing matters.

The faces of the villagers were shadowed but they glittered with a gently blue light. He bypassed them. Each signature while different were attuned to one another. Living amongst each other as long as they had, it had occurred naturally. Such was the fact that they kept the village partly hidden. It was easier to distinguish each other from their enemies or potential enemies. Now however it was slightly harder. Peace had made them lax on security.

Everything had a price sometimes. Even peace.

He had just moved past some visitors when he felt it. He passed them without much thought, none of their chakra was strong or distinct enough for who he was looking for when,-he paused. _Froze_. Chakra rose violently, in a sudden blaze. It was cold, sharp-_deadly_. It commanded him to pay attention. He crumpled beneath it. He couldn't move even though he felt his body fall to one knee. He couldn't look away. He could feel it rush through him with deathly accuracy, regarding him. He's never felt anything like this before. And then- it let him go.

His breath came out in soft fast spasms. He had never felt anything like that before. Letting his breath even he quickly stood from his kneeled position and had to wait a second as the world around him spun. _What was that? _Never before had he felt a chakra so _wild_, so _**alien**_. He closed his eyes once more and hardened himself to find the source. Prepared this time, he only wasted a second before going on the move.

The boy-Naruto was near the far end of the village where the village ended. He had sensed another near him. The one with the mask was close by. He was close now to the festival, that had erupted back into full swing. He pushed past the villagers standing idly, the Hokage had expressed concern on racing over the rooftops today. In other words, today had been declared a sort of holiday, no ninja duty in the village today.

Itachi could feel dissatisfaction burning in his gut. He had never been pleased with the way the Hokage had led their village. It was too soft. It made them look weak. Easy targets when another war broke out. And another would in time. Nothing could stop it. Even the peace they held onto now was quaint but faint. It wouldn't hold on for long. In Itachi's opinion he deemed the Third unfit. He had been a good Hokage during his time in office but now…well there had been a reason the village had had a _Fourth_ Hokage.

It seemed that a Fifth Hokage would be a long way in coming though.

Turning sharply, he slipped through the throng of clustered people where he could see the faint shock of blond hair. Not uncommon but few. He ignored the complaints as he moved into the front. And _there_-the boy was there, bent over on the floor as he shook. Itachi walked forward shoving off the hands of villagers to get to the boy, who was just as old as Sasuke. Just as _small_.

The small boy fell into his embrace without much struggle. It surprised him for a second and then he was moving. So small. The crowds parted for him almost at once. The whispers were growing in volume now. He didn't listen. He didn't care much for what they had to say. Not when he could feel the faint tremors, shaking the boy was, with fear? Maybe. He could not even let that distract him for long. He opened his eyes, the sharingan flaring, a few villagers stumbled back but he didn't pay attention. He eyes swept his surroundings. _There_. A faint trace of that deranged smile and then the figure was gone, like the wind.

His eyes followed the faint figure. He could follow him, he was sure he could. Maybe even capture him if he acted now but he couldn't. He looked at the bundle in his arms and knew that he couldn't. He'd compromise both situations. So wrenching his eyes away from the now fading black dot he jumped up into the trees toward the Hokage tower. The Sandaime would have his new orders by then. He just needed to complete this one first.

--

Sasuke sat on his chair, his elbows on the table and his face cupped in his palms. He watched with boredom as his mother ran around the kitchen stirring the soup and cutting up vegetables. He had tried to help but she had gotten so impatient. His father was coming home soon and she had said she wanted everything ready for when he came. Never mind that he was always late in coming home. So he had to sit and wait and wait and _wait_.

He blew at a stray lock from his face. It was so boring and Itachi wasn't even home yet and he had promised it wouldn't take so long. Then again maybe it wasn't so long yet, Itachi always said he was too impatient so everything seemed like it took too long when he was bored. It was probably true too. Itachi was a genius like that. Twelve years old and Itachi was already an anbu. Itachi had been one ever since he was ten. He could have been one earlier but Itachi had told him something about politics and monsters. All he remembered really was that he had been so proud of Itachi and so proud to be his little brother.

He had the coolest older brother. And when Itachi could, he showed him some ninja moves. Itachi had been busy lately, so they hadn't had time to train. He was really looking forward to it too, he wanted to go to the Academy prepared. So that he could show that he could be a good Shinobi too, maybe not as good as his brother but still good. But he wasn't in a rush, he still had to wait a year until he could enroll into the academy after all, plenty of time to get better.

He returned to watching his mom. He really loved his mom and his dad too of course. But he always felt like they wanted him to be just as good as his brother which was _impossible_. His brother was a _genius _and…well Itachi had told him so himself not to rush. That if he was gonna be a great Shinobi all he needed was the drive and the dedication and he would be great. He had asked him once, out of curiosity , if he wanted him to be just as good as him, to be his equal, but Itachi had said that he wanted him to be the best he _could _be. That if he turned out to be his match then good but if he didn't then that was good too.

He had stopped listening to his mom's comments about how much she and dad wanted him to be the very best and how he needed to study now and other stuff after that. He still studied but only when he wanted to not when they wanted to. It had led to a strained silence in the house when his father was home. Before, the looks of disapproval would have made him feel so terrible, it still sometimes did. But now he was able to stare into his dad's eyes and not feel sorry about his choices. Not feel sorry that he just wasn't as smart as Itachi nor as skilled. But, because he wasn't and that was okay too.

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke lifted his head up. Couldn't be Itachi he always just puffed home, and it was too early for his dad to come home yet. Still his mother hurried her stirring a little bit and told at him to get the door in a harried manner.

"Sasuke I said get the door!" His mother called out again and he rolled his eyes and pushed back from his chair, taking his time to get to the door. It was a nice feeling, the floor underneath him brushing his bare feet as he made his way to the door. He opened it and was surprised to see two of his father's friends from the police force. He couldn't' remember their names, he never stayed long enough to talk to them. Still this was weird they usually only came over when his dad was here and they must know he wasn't here. They worked with him, didn't they?

"Sasuke can you get your mother Mikoto out here." The taller one with his anbu mask hanging on his neck. It was a weird one. It had a pointed beak. It looked kind of menacing like that. Probably worse at night when they were chasing missing nin. He had seen his brothers mask once or twice. It was intimidating looking too, but it didn't seem to suit Itachi at all. I mean a weasel mask was kind of weird right? Itachi had agreed but said it was a sort of joke between friends.

"Okay." Sasuke answered after he realized he was still standing there and closed the door before hurrying to the kitchen where his mom was setting up the plates. "Mom." She didn't hear him at first so he had to raise his voice.

"_Mom_! Dad's friends are outside. He said he needed to talk to you about something." His mom had a strange expression on her face. Her skin seemed whiter. Like she had seen a ghost or something.

"Did they tell you why they need to speak to me Sasuke?" She asked quietly, her hands clenching around one of the glass plates. "Was he carrying an envelope? You know like the one your Aunt got last year?"

"No mom." Sasuke answered truthfully. He hadn't seen any envelopes on the man or his friend. He did remember the envelope though. He and his mother had once visited their aunt and she had gotten an envelope after a knock on the door. She had been really quiet. He had gone home but his mother had stayed to comfort her or something.

She looked relieved now, color going back to her cheeks and ignoring his questions about why. Last year he had asked too but she said he was too young to know about things like that. Even Itachi hadn't told him what was the matter though he knew that Itachi knew _something _about the envelope.

His mother was out in the doorway now and she smiled at them and talked for a bit. He sat upside down on the couch. It'd take a while for dinner to be finished. And he didn't want to be in his room because then he'd go up and then have to come back down again. He'd rather stay here until after he had eaten, even with the threat of boredom looming over his head.

A crash near the door had him falling off the couch though. He picked himself up and looked up toward the sound. The china plate his mom had been holding as she had talked to his Dad's friend was now on the floor broken into a million pieces. Last year his mother had gotten so mad when he had accidentally knocked over one of her miniature tea cups. Right now though she did not seem to even notice that the plate had fallen out of her hands.

She was shaking her head as if to say no. The taller one was patting her roughly on the shoulder and saying some words to her. Something like, "I'm sorry." and "I didn't know, it was a shock for us too Mikoto." All of which still did nothing to stop her from continuing to shake her head in denial of whatever news they had brought.

With a sigh and a look in his direction, they said their goodbyes and left. Sasuke made his way hesitantly to his mother who had fallen to her knees and was still shaking her head in silent no's. He placed a hand on her shoulder and was going to open his mouth to ask something, what had happened for instance, but he was engulfed in a hug and could say nothing. He had a bad feeling about all this. A really bad feeling.

--

The Third sat on his chair and watched the festivals began to pick up again. He had hoped his people would be a little more yielding to sudden events but they were simple people. As far as they were concerned their allies dead was a tragedy but it had little to do with them and they thought he could do as much as he had promised. That he would hunt the people responsible and bring them to justice. And then everything would be right again like it had never happened but that could never happen. This massacre had changed everything. New laws had to be written down and old ones abolished.

They would have to contact their allies and draw up new peace treaties and agreements. The massacre was more than just a massacre. It was a sign that things were changing once more. That the little peace they had could soon be disrupted. He sighed as he looked over his returning Anbu's reports. He had sent an Anbu team to track down any remaining information on Akatsuki's whereabouts, to make due with his promise to the council. They had predictably gotten little. So his plan B had to be put into motion sooner than he had wished.

Not much he could do. And meanwhile he had heard some disturbing rumors that a new village had been formed in Rice Country. A small little village, had stealthily been raising itself up in secrecy. A new hidden village that he had heard rumors that said it housed his former student Orochimaru. He couldn't send any of his Shinobi down there, at least not now to see if the rumors were true. He wanted to but he had other priorities, it would just have to wait until he had more time to spare. None of which he had now.

With Cloud gone it would be easier to secure an alliance with Rock Country. They had harbored deep animosity toward Cloud long after they had finished fighting, that had hindered any alliances that could have been formed. They had been defeated rather crushingly by Cloud and nothing could ever heal the ego's of the proud people of Rock. They had conceded after their defeat but friendship was not what they were looking for.

Some peace treaties with Sand would have to be drawn as well. They were a powerful village and it would be in the best interest of the village to have them as allies instead of enemies. He had heard a number of varying rumors from Shinobi who had traveled there over the years. Reports about a strange sealing and a demon. Much like the one they had placed in young Naruto.

And the Village of water well…he had already secured a treaty with the Mizukage and his people. Kind easy people who wanted peace just like he did, he was extra weary about them.

With Cloud gone they would need to have stronger allies and hopefully soon, a new Hokage. His people needed someone that could really look after them. Especially if a new crisis was coming. He could take care of them for now but soon someone would have to take up his mantle. He was not as young as he once was and his village needed someone young and flexible. He could not be that person anymore.

He sighed and breathed deeply into his pipe. Such thoughts would have to wait. He turned to face his guest.

"Hello Itachi, I see you've found the boy."

--

By the time he had bypassed the villagers he could tell something was wrong. The boy in his arms kept shaking. And garbled words left his lips periodically, too faint for his ear to pick up. He had sped up, the trees blurring as his speed increased, the sooner he got to the Hokage the better.

He pushed past the secretary and burst into the room. The Hokage was already turning toward him and that's when everything seemed to snap. The blond in his arms screamed. Naruto scrambled away from him and fell to the floor in a thump. He crawled forward into a hunch, his breathing so loud. Coming out in quick bursts. There was blood on his shirt that hadn't been there before.

The Third scrambled forward but stopped when the boy, Naruto, shook harder. "What happened?" He asked urgently, keeping his distance.. "Itachi what happened?"

"I don't know." Itachi answered observing the boy from his distance. "He was like this when I got there. A crowd was around him before I could get him away."

" A crowd you say." The Sandaime murmured with a pained look. "I see, maybe trauma. I'm sure that they would have found out who he was by looks alone. Did he say anything to you on the way here?"

"Nothing." Itachi answered. The boy had cried out for his brother, but the Sandaime didn't need to know that.

The Third nodded and called his secretary telling her to get Tsunade and the specialists. Then he crouched down near the blond and whispered some words to his ear as close as he could without triggering a violent reaction.

Naruto only clenched his eyes in response and shook, Itachi was somewhat grateful, it was disturbing to see such a hollow, crazed look in a child that young. It didn't take long for Tsunade to arrive and then there was a mesh of voices and then they were gone taking the haunting child away, blood dribbled down pink lips, and on that ridiculously long shirt, long stained by the blood that was already seeping through his shirt out of some unknown cut.

The Third seemed to grow a little wearier as the commotion soon died down. He opened his mouth to say something but words were already pressing past his lips out of his own accord. "Is the boy going to be alright?"

"Naruto?" The Hokage asked looking as surprised as he felt for his sudden question. " Oh yes I suppose physically yes." He sat down with a sigh. "But mentally…I'm not sure if he'll heal, ever heal completely. To lose one's village so suddenly and so violently…it'll scar him forever."

Itachi was silent. Yes, it would take a long time but, it was not impossible.

"Still Itachi we have different, rather more pressing matter to attend to." The Hokage said, his voice firm. "It seems we have to set things going faster than I planned. You'll have to leave tonight."

Itachi nodded, complacently. Yes, finally new orders.

--

Itachi was making his way home. The Hokage had briefly explained what was to be done. He had stressed the level of difficulty but he would not be dissuaded. He was one of the best Shinobi in this village. He would complete this mission with the utmost efficiency, just like all the others. He would miss his brother but that could not be helped. He knew what he had committed to when he had become a anbu instead of your run of the mill Jounin.

Itachi stopped and turned around. "You in the shadows come out. I know you're following me."

Itachi waited. From the shadows came two figures. Familiar figures.

"Itachi Uchiha you are to come with us. You are under arrest for the murder of Seiko Hyuuga."

--

--

--

--

--

--

-

TBC…


End file.
